Brotherly Bonding
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Alfred walks in on Mathew and things get a little out of hand


**I do not own Hetalia. This is a request from 88KittyGirl88.I hope you like it**

Alfred walked down the hallway toward his twin brother, Mathew's, room. He had been looking for him all day long. He was usually in the yard with his pet polar bear, and if not there, he was in the library of their shared home. The last place Alfred even thought to look was the younger nation's bedroom. He hardly ever spent daylight hours there.

Alfred walked right up to the door and opened it without knocking. There he found his brother, sitting on his bed, naked, and as hard as a rock. Mathew had his hand wrapped around the hardened member, stroking it feverishly. Normally Alfred would have back out the door, closing it as quietly as possible, but not this time. This time he found himself glued to the sight of his younger brother jacking himself off. Alfred could feel his own cock hardening inside his jeans. He wasn't shocked that he was turned on. He had had feelings for his twin since they was younger.

Mathew was moaning incoherent words as his hand moved up and down and his hips bucked. Alfred licked his lips as his mind went wild with thoughts of being inside his brother and being the reason his brother was moaning and panting. Without warning, or even really realizing what he was doing, Alfred was across the room and on top of Mathew. Mathew gasped and he let go of himself. He looked into the eyes of his older brother and gasped again as Alfred attached himself to his neck and started to suck.

"No. Alfred don't." Mathew managed to get out between the moans he was trying to keep in. Alfred ignored Mathew's weak attempts at stopping him. Mathew pushed against Alfred's chest, but couldn't seem to move him. "Al... Alfred, please stop. This isn't right." He said.

"Why not? You know you want it." Alfred said as he moved his was down to one of Mathew's hardened nipples, and bit it.

"No I don't. I don't want it. I don't." This was a blatten lie. Mathew did want it. He wanted it so bad he could taste it, but he also knew he shouldn't want it. And he shouldn't be glad his older twin brother was sucking on his nipple while pinching the other. And he sure as hell shouldn't think it felt really good every time Alfred moved and rubbed his hard cock a little. "We're brother's Alfred. We can't so this. We shouldn't." Mathew gasped when Alfred grabbed his cock and started to stroke it.

"We should." Alfred said. He lowered himself to be eye level with his brother's manhood.

Mathew gasped, knowing what Alfred was planning on doing. He couldn't bring himself to object. He knew he should object. He knew he shouldn't want it as much as he did, but he couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of having his brother deep throating him.

Alfred sucked Mathew in as far as he could and gave a really good hum of pleasure. Mathew gasped and cried out as he came down his brother's throat. Alfred swallowed every bit he could and released him with a audible pop.

Mathew groaned. He hadn't meant to cum. He had been trying to hold it back. The only way he could justify it with himself, was that he had just been jacking himself off before. He knew that that was not really true. He knew the only reason he had really cum, was because it had been Alfred sucking him off. He would never let Alfred know that though. He couldn't let his brother know just how much he wanted him. "Alfred stop." He whispered, unable to raise his voice and make the command sound serious. Mathew's panting came to a halt and his eyes grew wide, when he felt something poking at his entrance. It was slick and slid in with a little resistance. Mathew wanted to tighten up and stop Alfred from going further, but the soothing words being whispered to him stopped any fight left in him. Mathew relaxed, and left the finger slide further in. After a minute or so, another finger was added, and Mathew tense ever so slightly. A minute later Alfred started to scissor his fingers. He slowly felt his brother relax and start to squirm. Alfred knew his brother was enjoying himself, despite repeatedly being told to stop.

Mathew gasped when he felt his brother's fingers brush against something inside of him that caused an explosion of pleasure. Mathew was quickly growing hard again. Alfred removed his fingers, and heard Mathew groan from the loose despite himself. "Don't worry little brother. I'll give it back in a minute." Alfred whispered into Mathew's ear.

Mathew moaned. "Don't Alfred. Please don't go any further. I can't take it." Mathew panted out. He moaned even louder when he saw Alfred taking his clothes off. When he was finally void of any clothes, Alfred crawled back over Mathew to cover him with his body. Mathew looked up at his brother with glazed over eyes. He tried once more to get him to stop. "Please Al. I can't take it anymore. I'll go crazy. Please stop. Please stop. Please don't stop." Mathew caught himself saying.

"Don't stop? Alright Mattie, I won't." Alfred reached into his brother's bedside table, and pulled out the lube he knew was in there. He poured a large amount into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He then rubbed some around Mathew's entrance.

Mathew braced himself for what was coming. He felt Alfred's cock pressing against his hole, and he forced himself to relax. Alfred's manhood went in with relative ease. He started out slow as to not hurt him brother, but after a minute or two, he started to pick up speed and force. Depite himself, Mathew was moaning, groaning, and panting with pleasure. He had been with men before, heck, living with Francis, one was sure to have a sexualy experience, but being with Alfred was different. Mathew couldn't put his finger on it, not that he was in any state to try and figure anything out, but it was there. He could feel a difference, even through the endless pleasure he was experiencing. Maybe that was it. With every other guy Mathew had ever been with, he had experienced pleasure, but never this much. Mathew was practically screaming with pleasure. Screaming Alfred's name ever and ever again.

Alfred loved having his name being screaming by Mathew as he moved in and out of the younger man. Alfred angled the thrusts in different directions until Mathew screamed even louder and his hips bucked wildly. Alfred knew he had finally found that spot again. He aimed every thrust at that spot and started to feel Mathew tighten around his cock. Alfred moaned. "God Mattie, you're getting so tight." Alfred whispered into Mathew's ear as he went even faster.

Mathew screamed his brother's name as he came all over the both of them. Alfred managed a few more thrusts before he too came. Mathew felt the warmth inside him. This was something he had been dreaming about for years. He had wanted to deny it and hide it from Alfred, but he could no longer do that. They had just had sex, and Mathew could think of nothing more that he liked better than that.

"I love you with all my heart Mattie. I'm sorry for doing this without you permission, but I saw you in here, and couldn't control myself. I've been wanting to to do forever." Alfred said as he laid down on the bed and pulled Mathew into his arms.

"It's okay Alfred. I wanted it too. I was trying to hide it, but I too have wanted that for a long time. I love you Al. I really do." Mathew blushed a deep red as he laid against Alfred's chest and breathed in his sent.

"I knew it." Alfred whispered as he fell asleep.

Mathew listened to Alfred breath until he was sure he was asleep, then he slowly wiggled his way out of his arms, and went into the bathroom to clean up a little. He came back with a wet rag and cleaned Alfred up too. Afterward he through the rag in the floor, and got back into bed with his new lover, or what he hoped was his new lover.


End file.
